


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by SheraTepes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, How to Train Your Dragon References, Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Singing, Song: For the Dancing and the Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheraTepes/pseuds/SheraTepes
Summary: Anna and Elsa dance to the berkian song "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" (just a short fluffy oneshot)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest yall go watch "For the dancing and the dreaming" from How to Train your Dragon before reading this so you can understand the dance they are doing because I suck at writing.
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Shera

The celebration had just ended, the energy dying down little by little as the streets got tidied and cleaned.

The Queen and The Princess had stayed behind to help clean up the town after such a lively celebration. Humming some tunes along with the lingering band who still wanted to have a little fun.

After the first song had ended, the flute had started whistling a familiar berkian tune, one that The Queen would recognize anywhere. "Is that…?" The Princess whispered to which The Queen simply nodded.

It didn't take long for The Queen to reach out her hand to The Princess, shyly asking for one more dance. The Princess smiled as she let herself get dragged along. 

Then, they were both staring at each other excitedly, teal meeting blue. The Queen looked at her sister with a loving smile on her face, mouthing the three magic words they held closely to their heart. The remaining citizens intently watched their beloved rulers, waiting for the first words to be sung.

_"I'll swim and sail the savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning"_

The royal sisters gazed at each other gently, taking steps matching the tune, carefully getting closer to each other.

_"And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me"_

_"No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
will stop me on my journey"_

_"If you will promise me your heart…"_

They both hummed gently, preparing for the next line to be sung in unison.

_"And love me for eternity…"_

Now, they were both staring closely at the other. So close and almost touching. They smiled once more, stifling a giggle threatening to escape both of their lips.

  
_"My dearest one, my darling dear"_

They sang each word lovingly, as if they were saying it to each other.

  
_"Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds"_

_"When I feel your arms around me"_

They locked their arms and spun slowly, alternating hands and singing excitedly.

_"But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry-"_

"Oh, would you now?" The Princess whispered with a smirk forming on her lips, earning her a playful swat on her hand from The Queen.

They held each other's arms, looking down at the others feet. One step in one step out, just like they practiced as kids. The Queen quickly knelt down on one knee and The Princess playfully circled around her, never letting go of the other's hand.

_"And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me"_

The Queen finished, both their dancing and the tune getting louder and faster, both their hearts beating a little bit faster from excitement.

_"I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold"_

_"I only want you near me!"_

The Queen held the princess from behind, staring at teal orbs with whatever chance she can get, swaying and dancing from side to side to match the song. The Queen spun the princess in her arms, making sure to never lose sight of those teal orbs.

_"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me!"_

The Queen and The Princess were now spinning playfully, breaking into giggles every other second, holding each other close. Some of the citizens doing the same, already joined in on the fun of dancing and singing along with the music.

The Queen smiled lovingly at The Princess. Now It was only them two in their own tiny bubble, laughing heartily as they lovingly gazed into the other's eyes. Forgetting about everything else in the world, simply wanting to keep the other close.

_"I'll swim and sail a savage seas  
with never a fear of drowning!"_

_"I'd gladly ride the waves so white_  
and you will marry me!"

The music had ended, but some of the citizens still sang happily, prolonging the song and the fun with it.

The Queen and The Princess were now panting and laughing, exhausted yet energized from the dance. They were laughing, holding each other ever so close. Their foreheads touching, and their hands found their way to the other's cheeks. Love radiating from every caress and touch.

The two royal sisters held each other lovingly. "I love you, Anna." The Queen said, saying each word carefully, making sure they were heard.

The Princess smiled at that, grin widening every second that passed. She pulled The Queen closer to her. Whatever distance that was left had vanished. "I love you too, Elsa." The Princess said lovingly. running gentle circles on The Queen's back

People were cheering for the two. Some would think the relationship The Queen and The Princess had were far too close to be considered sisterly. But the Citizens of Arendelle knew better.

For right now, Their beloved rulers were simply two people, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord I actually wrote a story, and I actually finished it.... gOODBYE UNFINISHED STORY STREAK!! HAHA
> 
> It was very short but I needed this out of my system. I just couldn't stop imagining these 2 dorks singing and dancing to this song, I mean it would actually melt my heart if they did.
> 
> but anyways yeah, I hope you like it, I'm not really experienced in writing so this is probably my first fanfic.
> 
> I hope to see you guys soon!
> 
> -Shera


End file.
